


Acrophobia

by Trinz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Acrophobia, Gen, This is just me projecting my own experiences onto Robbie, sorry Robbie this is what happens when you're relateable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: While snooping around on Sportacus' airship Robbie accidentally steps on a button that lowers a platform. This would be fine and all if Robbie wasn't deathly afraid of heights.





	

The greatest mistake Robbie Robbin has ever made in his life was when he stepped on a button on the floor of Sportacus’ airship. Now, if the button had summoned a soccer ball or something, not too bad, but this button was the one that lowered the platform with the stripper pole on it. The platform that Robbie was standing on while it lowered. The platform that was who knows how high above the ground. It didn’t matter because it was definitely too high.

 

Way too high.

 

The moment it started lowering Robbie knew what was happening and froze in fear. Too late did he realize he should get off the platform. The villain briefly thought about jumping up but it was too late; before he knew it he was surrounded by death in the form of empty air.

 

Robbie clung to the pole with all of his limbs, as tightly as possible. When the platform stopped lowering it shuddered slightly. He screamed in fear, and wrapped his arms and legs around it further.

 

Robbie let out a sob as he felt the wind shake the platform.

 

Fuck. This was hell incarnate; escape options continued to filter through his head.

 

Climb up? Hell no, one strong wind and he was dead.

 

In fact, that was the only option that ran through his head, and every time he imagined it he failed and fell through the sky. Tears fell down his face exponentially fast every time Robbie imagined his death.

 

Robbie realized that death was going to be his only fate when he felt something tap his shoulder.

 

A hoarse scream escaped his mouth, and the fear that coursed through him, causing his legs to shake, made him cling to the pole even longer.

 

After a few horrible moments Robbie felt a tug on his arms. Was someone trying to get him loose?

 

Oh, hell no, Robbie wiggled his body around, unable to let go of the pole while he tried to shake off his soon-to-be murderer.

 

“Robbie, you must let go so you can get on my hovercraft.” It was the stupid elf.

 

Robbie was too shocked to reply; what Sportacus was asking him to do was die. Surely he’d fall to his death trying to step over open air. Or Sportacus would let him fall, he’d surely deserve it.

 

“Robbie?”

 

“N- O!” Robbie cried out.

 

“Just one step, I’ve got you.” He tried to free Robbie’s grasp.

 

“NO!” Robbie could barely speak through his own sobs. “J- just p-pull- pull the platform u- up.”

 

To his amazement the elf vanished, and Robbie was half terrified of being alone and half relieved that Sportacus had stopped pulling at him.

 

The next thing Robbie knew was the feeling of the platform clicking into place and the absence of whistling wind.

 

Thank god.

 

The villain glanced around the airship, confirming that he was in the ship, and then loosened his limbs. Robbie’s shaky legs immediately sent him to the ground, still sobbing.


End file.
